Faunus
by Chickiedeedo
Summary: For too long now had he lurked in the shadows of the deep woods tonight he would have his revenge as he crept closer to the window with the sleeping girl inside. ArchieAtlanta AtlantaOOC TeresaJay
1. The bad begining

Okay this is an idea that came to my head hope you like it! I think I shall call this story  
Faunus if you know a lot my mythology you might get why. I myself don't know much and had to do a fair bit of research to find a good name. Those of you who don't know then you will have to find out!

Prologue  
Two men gathered late one night in the middle of a forest.  
" You know what you are to do then?" A deep voice spoke through the blackness of the night. A cold wind passed through the forests and eyes fluttered open in the woods. A grunting noise was heard in response to the question.

" Good then." The deep voice said. Suddenly all went black and only the outline of the man before him could be seen.  
" What did you do?" The other voice demanded turning about trying to find the god.

" Oh no need to worry, I have my ways and you have yours." " Oh and here this may help you." He said tossing a piece of cloth behind him as he made his way through the trees. The other man felt around for what was thrown at him. He felt cold rocks and roots of trees beneath his hard fingers; he then came across a piece of cloth. He clutched it in his hands and brought it to his nose. Once he recognized the cent he let out a loud howl and vanished into the thick forests.

Two teen girls gathered in a large bedroom in a large house. The walls were a faint peach and a large bed was in one corner. A purple canopy fell down around the bed and a vibrant rose color spread over the surface of the bed. The older girl folded up one of the many books lying carelessly around her room.  
" Okay, okay lets do something els." Theresa suggested.  
" Like what?" Atlanta asked.  
" How about, a makeover!" She said trying to make it sound fun. Atlanta bit her lip, she knew how much Theresa loved giving makeovers and she never got to do them on the guys.  
" Fine." She said slumping her shoulders.  
" Okay let me get some stuff." Theresa squealed. A few minutes later she came running back with her arms full of beauty products.  
" Where did you go, Neil's room?" She asked.  
" No, but we should!" Theresa said setting down her load.  
" Forget it lets just do this!" Atlanta said.  
By the time they were done it was almost 5:00.  
" Okay just one last thing." Atlanta said as she adjusted the bottle of perfume near Theresa's face.  
" What is that anyway?" She asked.  
" Oh just some old perfume, I don't wear it much anymore." She said spraying her friend a few times.  
" It smells really nice, why don't you wear it?" Theresa asked inhaling the forests scent.  
" Uh no reason I guess, I bought it a while ago but I only used it a few times." She said adding some eye shadow to Theresa's green eyes.  
" Careful it could stain the rug!" Theresa said pulling the powder away.  
" You are so protective about you're room." Atlanta sighed.  
" Well I don't want stains all over my carpet!" She had to laugh.  
" Come on we need to show the guys!" Theresa giggled.  
" Well hold still!" Atlanta exclaimed.  
" Just about, done!" Atlanta said handing her the mirror.  
" Come on lets go!" Theresa said pulling Atlanta with her.

" Wow!" Jay exclaimed once he had seen Theresa and Atlanta.

" Wow." Archie repeated.

" So you like it?" Theresa asked turning around showing off her new look. She had her hair clipped up and was in a green skirt that fell about half way to her knees. She had a glossy pink on her lips and a shimmering turquoise around her eyes. Atlanta had her hair combed back into a small ponytail, She was in strapy pink heels and a yellow tank top. She was wearing vintage bell-bottoms with white buttons up the side. A sliver outlined her eyes and her lips shown with a clear gloss. She did a quick twirl but stoped herself half way through. _What am I doing?_ She asked herself.

" So Odie what do you think?" Theresa said leaning in his direction.

" Very good." He said holding up a thumb.

" So what you doing?" Atlanta asked flopping down onto the couch beside her friend Archie.

" Just watching a movie." Archie said moving over a bit so Atlanta could sit down.

" Cool." She said leaning forward staring at the screen.

" Huh." Theresa sighed. It really sucked having to share her best friend with a bunch of ignorant guys.

" I'm going to get us a drink Kay Lanta?" Theresa asked heading into the kitchen.

" Sure whatever." Atlanta said waving a hand behind her never letting her eyes leave the screen.

" Kay I got the drinks." Theresa said carrying two glasses of ice-tea into the room. As she came over to her she realized that Atlanta had taken most of her make-up off and her hair lay all messed up around her shoulders.

" Um Atlanta upstairs." Theresa said motioning towards the stairs.

" Oh come on I will in a bit I say it's time for a break." She said grabbing a handful of Archie's popcorn.

" But Lan." Theresa wined.

" Later I promise." She said turning to Theresa.

" Fine." She said walking upstairs without the drinks. Theresa sat on her canopy bed. She glanced around at her room. Sometimes when she was really bummed out she would clean and she would feel much better.

" Were to start?" She asked out loud. " I guess I will start here." She said walking over to the far end of her room. Theresa flung papers left and right until she was finally done.  
" Whew." She said wiping sweat of her forehead. She glanced over to her clock above her bed. The pink hands read 10:30. _Wow I have been up here a long time._ She told herself. She then realized just how tired she was, so she slipped on some silk PJ'S and jumped into her bed. Not long after her head hit the soft blue pillow had she fallen into a restless dream.

Theresa's dream.  
Screaming was heard of in the distance. Everything was blue like in her visions. She could faintly make out two figures surrounded by trees. One of them was talking; he had a deep voice that sounded familiar. The other figure cried out in pain and fell to the ground covering their eyes. Long hair bounced about the thing's shoulders. Then suddenly the atmosphere changed. She saw the back of the dorm. Something was climbing up the fencing and was on the roof. Then she heard shattering and saw a face full of terror.  
End of dream.  
Theresa jolted up from her bed. She tried to clam herself but it wasn't working, she could still see that fearful face staring at her. She pushed her sheets off of and wandered into the bathroom. She splashed water on her face and tried to get that image out of her head. What did it mean? She asked herself. Theresa quietly made her way back to her room. She flicked on her light. The bright light shown around her room. She glanced around making sure that it was safe. Suddenly Theresa remembered part of her vision and she dashed over to the window. She cupped her eyes with her hands and stared out into the blackness of the night. She could only see the outline of the roof and the reflection of the light shining in the window. Once she convinced herself that it was safe she tried to get some more sleep. But each time she closed her eyes she saw the frightful face again. After many more attempts Theresa finally managed to fall asleep and didn't see the horrifying face any longer.

The figure crept along the damp grass of the yard. When he reached his destination he jumped up and clung onto the wooden fence leading up onto the roof. His feet slipped quite often but he managed to get atop the roof all the same. Once there he sniffed the air looking for the familiar cent of the forest he loved so much. Once he found it he continued to walk across the roof. A faint moonlight shown down on him. Noises of the night cooed on as he tried to find the right window. Suddenly he stoped and a wicked smile spread across his face. He could faintly make out edges of a window. He knew by the strong scent that it was the right one. He prepared himself for what he was about to do. He realized the glass may hurt him but he was willing to take that chance. He remembered the promise he had made. Remembering this he squinted his eyes shut and dove through the window.

Atlanta slept peacefully in her warm bed. Her hands clutched together by her face. Her still body raised and fell in a ticking pattern. A small smile was plastered on her face. Her blankets rested on her bed and moved along with her breathing. Along the wall hung hockey sticks and soccer trophies.  
A canoe hung to the wall in one corner. A dim light shown in through the crack in the door leaving a strip of light on the other side of the wall. A bit of left over eye shadow rested on her eyes. Atlanta was in the midst of her dream,

Atlanta could see herself and she knew right then that she was dreaming. Around her seemed to be no real color but a mishap of all colors.  
She was walking in a park, that she could tell. All around her was quiet and still. Yet it felt crowded like she was being shoved aside. Atlanta would never take being pushed away so this was very odd. Then she could no longer fell the presence of people surrounding her and she felt truly alone. Then out of the blank nowhere hands grabbed her shoulders and a familiar voice spoke whispers in her ear. She knew the voice but she couldn't find the right body for it. Perhaps one of her old friends, A person from her twisted past, Or someone from the future. But none of them seemed to match; perhaps this voice was nothing more then just a voice. Or mabey it ment something. The voice seemed to be pulling her with it through the dead looking park and into the forests. Her body looked around trying to detect her location. The trees began to move instantly creating a rustling as the vines grew around everything. Atlanta pulled furiously at the vines grabbing at her from all directions. But they were too strong and then all she could she were vines.  
Atlanta's dream was over but she was still asleep, As though she was waiting for a new show to come on the T.V. The soft breezes of trees outside her window sent the sound of rustling leaves into her room. She had always loved the forests but now she had a new feel about the woods and the things that lived in it. Ever sense Phil came into her life she thought differently about things. She felt more alive with him, but when he left she hid herself away in her room for a week strait, she ate nothing and never spoke a word to anyone outside her room. She didn't worry about school because after Pan left they had to get the students down from the vines all over town and the school was closed for a few weeks so they could clear everything up. Late at night you could hear a soft moaning coming form behind the door then it would all fade into nothing, nothing but an empty soul. Atlanta was queer and had an odd way of doing things. Even though she had a reputation she loved to cry. She loved to make herself feel bad almost as much as she loved feeling well. She would think about something sad and continued to feed her sadness. A new dream entered her head but only stayed for a split second for the sound of shattered glass awoke her from her thoughts.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
There you have it I have been wanting to put this up for some time now and I finally have! Please R&R!


	2. Teennapped

Just to warn you this chapter is quite shorter then the last, not really any pairings here mabey a bit of J/T or A/A but there will be more.

Chapter 2 teen napped

The creature began to approach the window with the sleeping teen girl inside. He prepared himself for the jump and in a few seconds he was inside the warm room.

It was Jay who had reached the screaming girls room first. But when he arrived and turned on the light he found the bed empty along with the rest of the room. Then his eyes spotted the window, or the remains of he window. Where once stood a strong panel of glass was now nothing but a broken frame. The others quickly came to the doorway, but it didn't matter, Theresa was gone. The sleepy teens searched the room and hocked on bathroom for any clues. They had been searching for some time now but still they found nothing.

" Hey what's this?" Odie asked picking up a piece of torn cloth.

" Hey that's... Mine." Atlanta said looking over the piece of fabric. She rubbed the soft blue cloth between her fingers as she did so she almost though that she was having a vision. She though that she could see a guy. She could make out trees in the distance. And then she could see horns?

Atlanta focused back to the search party. " Guys" She said in a meek voice, " I know where Theresa is." She said a bit more confidant. " Well were?" Jay asked rushing over to her.

The team drove down the old dirt road. There head lights providing the only light on the road. The bright green letters on the clock glowed 2:17 am. " There." Atlanta said pointing to a small path leading into the dark black night. " Ah we can't fit down there." Herry stated the obvious.

" We'll just have to walk." Jay said unbuckling his seat belt.

" No Jay please," Neil whined.

" Neil!" The team snapped.

Reluctantly Neil left the warm truck and began trudging down the soggy road.

Jay and Atlanta lead the group, closely followed by Archie and Herry. Odie and Neil lagged behind the group, Neil constantly complaining about how he needed his ' beauty sleep.'

" Were now?" Jay asked pointing to the two different paths that lay before them. " Ah," Atlanta hesitated then quietly led them down the narrower path. " Why didn't we take the other path, mabey it would lead to a spa, oh mabey Theresa is at the spa." Neil pointed out proudly. " And why would Theresa be at a spa?" Odie asked. " Well she ah, didn't want you to know that she was going so she snuck out the window." Neil said trying to think of an answer. " So she didn't want us to know, so she broke her own window?" Odie asked.

Neil just nodded. The titans came to a sudden halt as the path they were following changed into a thick black forest. " Oh no, you dragged me down here in the middle of the night, IN MY PAJAMAS! And now you want me to go walking in the woods?" Neil asked screaming. " Okay you can stay here all alone while we go looking for our FRIEND." Atlanta snapped at him impatiently. Neil opened his mouth to protest but didn't instead he just lagged behind the group.

Theresa was being pulled along a rough path, by a weird creature. Her arms and legs were tied as well as her mouth. It had been not long sense she had been abducted in the night. But knowing Jay it wouldn't be long until they found her, that's if they could find her. The abductor leaped up and began to climb on higher branches. He seemed to be going in a patron, up, climb, up, climb, up. Theresa waited but found that the ' person' wasn't going anywhere. Then all went even blacker then it was as she fell unconscious.

" Ah very good." A satisfied voice snickered as a wicked smile spread over his face.

Jay and the others pushed through the thick over grown vines. Archie used his whip to slash the vines in half ad Jay used his sword. The two lead the group never taking a break. Jay knew why he was working so hard but why Archie was it was a mystery. Herry also helped move the vines; he followed closely behind Jay and Archie picking up any missed limbs. " Okay I'm taking a break." Odie called wiping sweat of his forehead.

" We can't stop now!" Jay called back as he continued to chop. " And I though Archie was stubborn." Neil whispered to Odie. " Oww!" Neil cried hopping on one leg. Atlanta snickered satisfied with her hit. " Cut it out." Jay called to them. Atlanta mumbled something under her breath and ran to catch up with Herry. Eventually they made it through the thick forests. " Where now?" Herry asked glancing around at the new landmarks and then back to Atlanta. This time Jay took lead. Atlanta didn't mind she acutely was thankful.

" Now my payment." The abductor grunted pushing the girl forward a little.

" Very well." He paused and then spoke. " Lemese tirco garttunethea." A red light flashed and then all returned to the blackness it had been earlier. Cronus studied over the body lying at his feet for the first time, he noticed something odd. " You brought the wrong girl!" He shouted his voice echoing through the trees. " Well I could have brought the right girl, if I could SEE!" He shouted back. " Hmm I see." He said quietly. " And mabey next time you should," He was cut of. " Shhh listen." Cronus ordered. " Guys over here I think I found something." A familiar voice called beneath them. " You led them here?" Cronus shouted quietly. " Aehtenuttrag ocrit esemel." Cronus reversed the spell. But before it could effect him he jumped down through the vines they had been standing on before. " Blasted!" Cronus shouted. But then he remembered his little present; he glanced down at his feet. " Ah Jay I believe that I hold something that you long for." He cackled in the night.

" He's mad." The creature scowled as he leapt down the tree branches. It was a much easier climb down then it was up. " Over there." A voice shouted. He quickly dove behind a nearby bush. As the figures crept closer he knew who they were. Something inside of him told him to leap out and tell them Cronus's evil plans but something els told him to sit here and play the waiting game. In the end he jumped out of the bushes preparing for the attacks that were awaiting him.

" Guys something's in that bush." Archie pointed to the bush grasping his whip. " Get ready." Jay instructed those with weapons. Archie and Jay waited by the shrub weapons drawn awaiting the battle. A tall creature jumped out of the bush. At that moment Archie released his whip. But the person was too quick, the grabbed onto the wire and fell back down to the ground. Remarkably he landed on his feet. He stood up tall regaining his breath glaring evilly at Archie. Archie panted staring back at the attacker. Something in the attacker's eyes sparked something inside Atlanta. " Pan?" She called from her spot beside Neil.

There you go a little shorter but still a chapter hope you enjoyed it. I shall try to update ASAP. I have some of it done and hoping that it will be up real soon! R&R!


End file.
